halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhallan Defence Forces
The Valhallan Defence Forces (Swedish: Försvarsmakten, Finnish: Puolustusvoimat) are the national military agency of the Federal Republic of Valhalla, established in 2534. Famed for its intense training and bravery of its soldiers, the Valhallan Defence Forces have helped Valhalla become a force to be reckoned with on the Colonial Frontier, capable of standing up to both its neighbors and outside threats. 'History' 'Roles' The Defence Forces as a whole serve a variety of roles in the interest of Valhalla. 'Defence' As stated in its title, the overall primary purpose of the Defence Forces is the defence and protection of the Federal Republic of Valhalla and its territorial holdings. This includes waging offensive campaigns and assaults if the government decides another nation or force is a direct threat to the security of Valhalla and/or its people, and deems it necessary for the military to strike. 'Foreign Aid' When needed, the VDF is ready and willing to dispatch forces to Valhalla's allies in need. Whether it be providing engineers to rebuild housing, or peacekeepers to stop a civil war, the Valhallan Defence Forces are prepared to do so. These operations are mostly handled by the VEF. 'Other' The Defence Forces have also taken on several pirate groups in order to defend its trade lanes and connection with the rest of human space. 'Branches' The Defence Forces are made up of four primary branches: the Federal Guard, the Expeditionary Force, the Jaeger Regiment, and the Naval Service. 'Federal Guard' The largest branch of the Defence Forces, the primary task of the Federal Guard is the defence of Valhalla and its territorial holdings and claims from outside threats. It also acts as a police force when needed and is capable of supporting the Expeditionary Force in offensive campaigns. 'Expeditionary Force' The expeditionary unit of the Defence Forces, the role of the Valhallan Expeditionary Force (VEF) is to wage offensive campaigns against Valhalla's enemies, as well as provide foreign aid when necessary. In the volatile regions of the Colonial Frontier, it is not uncommon for the VEF to be tasked with peacekeeping operations on foreign worlds on behalf of the Colonial Council. 'Jaeger Regiment' Any and all special operations units fall under the jurisdiction of Jaeger Regiment. These includes counter-terrorist units, reconnaissance units, espionage operations, elite fighter squadrons, and everything in between. The Jaeger Regiment is one of the most feared units on the Colonial Frontier. 'Naval Service' While not weak, the Naval Service is by far the smallest branch of the Defence Forces, with less than a hundred combat capable vessels. It handles the majority of operations on sea and in space, and is necessary to most all other branches' activities. From defending Valhallan worlds to carrying Foreign Legionnaires to their destination, the Naval Service does a lot of the heavy lifting in the Defence Forces. 'Mercenary Groups' The VDF often hires mercenary groups to supplement their forces. They tend to avoid hiring large corporations, preferring to hire smaller mercenary groups, viewing them as being more flexible and somewhat more reliable than larger PMCs. There are a few mercenary groups on the Frontier that have become so trustworthy to the VDF that they take jobs almost exclusively from them, often aligning themselves with Valhalla's ideals. 'List of Hired Groups' *Kuiper's Kommandos *Barnstormers *Thompson's Gunners 'Equipment' 'Weapons' 'Vehicles' 'Vessels' 'Personnel' To qualify to be in the Defence Forces, there are three main requirements. *To be of at least 18 years of age. *To be a Valhallan citizen, have lived in Valhallan territory for at least one year, or have previous military experience. *To pass a background check and be able to provide an up to date physical and mental health check. Valhallan citizens, regardless of gender, are also required to perform at least 6 months of military service (or 10 months of civil service) between the ages of 18 and 36. If military or civil service is not completed by an individual's 36th birthday, they receive a tax increase. As such, the majority of Valhallans choose to perform their service. Most conscripts carry out their duties in the Federal Guard, mostly avoiding combat as the Federal Guard is only allowed to be deployed in situations deemed by the government to be vital to national defence. Individuals that intend to make the military their career will usually sign on to increase the length of their service. Others may simply transfer to the VEF or try for the Jaeger Regiment if that is their intention. Aspiring officers simply will apply for the Officer Candidate School in Kallastaden, although they must still perform some military service to meet their requirements. The lax citizenship requirements also appeal to foreigners with no love for the UEG and UNSC. Around 2.3% of the Defence Forces' active personnel are foreigners, most commonly from planets with similar independent spirits, such as and . Foreigners and their families can be granted Valhallan citizenship after serving at least 6 months of clean service in the Defence Forces, another factor that attracts many. A decent portion of these foreign soldiers serve in the Enlisted Foreigner Regiment, though not all. Non-humans, while not officially allowed to enlist in the VDF, are very commonly recruited as mercenaries, or referred to officially as "freelancers". This egalitarian practice has drawn the ire of many insurrectionist and human supremacist groups. 'Notable Engagements' 'Notable Members' *Captain Roland "Nyk" Nykvist *First Sergeant Declan Foster 'Gallery' File:Fedguardman.png|A Federal Guardsmen in standard gear and equipped with a M34. File:Rolandnykvist_2.png|Captain Roland Nykvist, an officer in the Norrland Dragoons, sporting the standard equipment of the Jaeger Regiment. File:Vef.png|Two members of the Enlisted Foreigner Regiment of the Valhallan Expeditionary Force. Category:Valhalla Category:Valhallan Defence Forces